The New Host Club
by BlackWings95
Summary: Sequel to "what's the worst that could happen". Haruhi and Kyoya's oldest sons are now in high school and decide to start their own host club.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So thanks to a review by queenofspades19 I decided to make this sequel on the twins in high school. Problem is I really don't know what I should write. My first thought was to have Haruhi die in an accident two years after having the triplets. So Kyoya tries to keep the family together but the twins have twisted personalities from losing their mother. But I would be heartbroken and I would hate myself for writing that. It would be very dark (but if you would like to read it I can make a short alternate sequel). So since I have no idea what to write I will set up the story and I would like you guys to give me ideas. I would like to make this more of a comedy because I could use a little cheering up.**

"Ootori, Akira?" the teacher asked, taking attendance. When he heard no reply he looked up from his attendance list. "Ootori Akira is not here?"

"He went to the nurse's office," a student said.

"Alright," the teacher went to the next name on the list. "Ootori, Ryuu…"

"He is also not feeling well," the same student said.

"Of course…" the teacher said skeptically, because both boys were always out together.

**Meanwhile in Sakura Garden**

"It's such a nice day out," Akira said.

"You got that right," Ryuu agreed. "It's too nice out to stay indoors."

"You think the teacher will be mad?" Akira asked.

"Teachers don't care, besides we are the top students in the school. We deserve a break."

"I hope the others will make it out okay. I would hate for this food to go to waste."

"If you made the lunch yourself, they will come."

Akira lifted up a blanket from the picnic basket he had and set it on the ground. He then started to set out the plates and glass containers full of food **(A/N: I don't like plastic because food stored in plastic starts to taste like plastic)**.

"Do you think we should start a host club?" Ryuu asked, helping Akira set up the picnic.

"Like Dad did?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want to do that? It's such a waste of time, besides there is already a school host club.

"That pitiful club has gone nowhere. We can make one better."

"How so? Dad, our uncles, and even Mom made seven people. We only have the two of us."

"Kazumi can join us."

"She is a girl," Akira pointed out, "We are not having her dress as a boy like Mom."

"She could still help us plan everything."

"Okay, but it's still just the two of us, Ruki and Kai are too young..."

"Hmmm…" Ryuu thought for a moment, "How about Aoi?"

"The basketball player with all the piercings?"Akira asked shocked.

"Yeah, him. Girls love that bad ass type. He is also very good looking. We will just have to work on his smile."

"Alright," Akira said hesitantly, "But that only makes three; if he even joins."

Akira and Ryuu finished setting everything up.

"There is Reita, Uruha, and Takeru. That makes six."

"The bookworm, Uncle Hunny's favorite student, and the creepy, gloomy guy that never talks and had hair covering his face. Are those who you were talking about?"

"Yes, those are the ones."

Akira sighed," I will have to trust your judgment. You have a gift for spotting talent. So how are we going to get them to join?"

"With a little help," Ryuu smiled as he saw a group of kids heading their way.

Akira turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, no," he said.

"Oh, yes," Ryuu smiled.

"They are too young, I don't want them getting hurt."

"They won't get hurt," Ryuu said rolling his eyes.

"Ryuu! Akira!" three voices yelled as they ran to their brothers and hugged them.

"Hey guys," Kazumi said as she sat down on the blanket.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Akira asked smiling.

"Yes," the triplets said in unison.

After everyone had food in front of them Kazumi spoke to her two older brothers. "What are two planning?"

Akira and Ryuu just looked at her.

"Nothing, why?" Akira asked.

"Don't give me that," Kazumi said. "I saw the two of you talking while we were walking, and I know the two of you have something planned."

"You're as sharp as always," Ryuu said.

"So, you are going to tell me what it is right?"

"Of course," Akira said.

"Don't we always," Ryuu added.

"We need these three," Akira said nodding towards the triplets.

"To round up four guys for us and bring them to the third music room," Ryuu finished.

"You guys want to start a host club don't you?" Kazumi asked.

"You know," Ryuu started.

"You are too smart for your own good," Akira finished.

"Did you talk to Uncle Tamaki yet?" she asked.

"No; we were planning on meeting with him while our selections were being rounded up," Akira said.

"Alright," Kazumi said, "I'm in."

"We knew you would be," the twins said together smiling.

**A/N: If you are a Gazette fan you will notice I used all of the band members names XD. I realized I didn't describe anything so here are some character bios.**

**Akira****: 17 years old. Black hair like Kyoya, a little shorter than shoulder length, and shaggy. Brown eyes like Haruhi's. Well fit, same height as Kyoya.**

**Character traits (CT): Smart like Haruhi and just as gentle. Likes getting into trouble with Ryuu but knows when to stop. Adores his siblings. Loves to cook and often helps Haruhi in the kitchen.**

**Ryuu:**** Same as Akira, except he has a pierced lip.**

**CT: Smart and athletic. Likes pulling pranks but doesn't know when to quite (Akira has to stop him). Admires his father the most and wants to be powerful like him. Loves to play with his siblings and often helps his father in his study.**

**Kazumi:**** 14 years old. Long black hair, with a slight curl, that goes to her waist. Has Kyoya's eye color and wears the same style glasses Kyoya wears. Thin well toned body, from tennis, and has three piercings in the helix of her left ear. **

**CT: Notices the smallest of detail. Photographic memory. Inherited Kyoya's ruthlessness when it comes to business and money, also not a morning person. Watches over the triplets when Haruhi is busy. Sometimes joins her twin brother's in their plans. Also loves a good fight; trained in Hunny's dojo.**

**Ruki:**** (boy) Oldest of the triplets. Ten years old. Short black hair that sticks out. Has Haruhi's eyes, wears glasses.**

**CT: An amazing gift for lying and a good pickpocket. Never uses it against family or friends. Not as smart as his older siblings, but still gets high grades.**

**Kai: ****(boy) Hair just like Ruki's. The only difference is that he has Kyoya's eyes.**

**CT: Can hid in shadows and be completely silent, like a ninja. Extremely balanced from gymnastics. Kind of goes with the flow and is closest to Kazumi.**

**Ayano: ****(Girl) The youngest of the triplets. Looks exactly like Haruhi, hair down to mid-back. **

**CT: Loves animals, Kyoya had a small barn built for her where she has 5 cats, 3 dogs, and 3 horses. She has a passion for design so she visits Hikaru and Kaoru often; she is also the model for their girl clothes line.**

**Update of Characters**

**Haruhi:**** Owns her own law firm, but only takes special cases herself. Spends most of the time with her family. **

**Kyoya:**** Still owner of his large company.**

**Tamaki****: Had two more kids with Renge, totaling three girls, ages nine, four, and two. Now the headmaster at Ouran School. **

**Renge:**** Stay at home mom, often visits the Ootori mansion.**

**Hunny: ****Runs his own dojo with Mori. He now looks 16 instead of a little kid. He is also now Haruhi's height, but still loves his sweets. He is married and has a 3 year old daughter.**

**Mori: ****Runs dojo with Hunny. Widow and has a 3 year old son.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru:**** Took over their mother's design company. No children but Hikaru is married and Kaoru is dating someone.**

**Ranka:**** Owns his own club and bar. Still dresses like a girl except when visiting family.**

**Alice:**** Is a partner of Haruhi's. Married Hikaru and is now bedridden because she is 7 months pregnant. She already had 2 miscarriages and a still birth.**

**Yoshiro:**** Retired and left his company to his daughter.**

**Professor Samuel:**** Returned to America.**

**The names are not that important, because they will most likely not even be in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I could not find the time. So anyway hope you all like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and if you guys do notice; yes all of the members of the host club and one of the triplets names are from the band The GazettE, and Takeru is from the band SuG. They were easier for me to remember.**

"Alright so we have our 'devils' which are you two," Kazumi said looking at the list she made. "The 'cool type' is going to be Aoi, the 'wild type' is Uruha, the 'cute type' is Takeru, and the 'Beautiful type' is Reita. Is that right?"

"Yes," Ryuu answered.

"Are you sure?" Kazumi asked, "They don't look like they will make good hosts."

"For someone who can spot a wrinkle a mile away you don't really know what is inside a person," Ryuu said.

"Whatever, it's your host club."

"No, it's 'our' host club," Akira corrected her.

"I will only consider it my host club if it shows promise," Kazumi said coolly.

"The headmaster will see you know," the receptionist said.

The three of them were in the headmaster's waiting room; waiting for Uncle Tamaki to finish an important business man.

The three of them stood up and walked through the large double doors into Uncle Tamaki's office. They only went a few steps before a blonde blur ran up them and hugged them.

"Akira, Ryuu, Kazumi, I'm so glad you decided to visit your Uncle Tamaki. I have missed you guys," Tamaki said.

"We missed you too Uncle," Akira managed to say while being squeezed to death.

"Uncle, you need to let go now," Ryuu said as if in pain.

"My ribs are being crushed," Kazumi added.

Tamaki finally let go of them and all three fell to the floor gasping for air.

"So," Tamaki started as he danced his way back to his desk. "What can I do for my nephews and niece?"

"We would like to start a host club," Akira said.

Tamaki's eyes started to water, "You guys want to follow in your Uncle's footsteps." Tamaki got up again and tried to hug Akira again. Akira was ready though and moved out of the way causing Tamaki to fall on the floor.

"Sorry Uncle, it was a reflex," Akira smiled sweetly.

"I think you got that reflex from your mother," Tamaki said getting up off the floor.

"Anyway," Ryuu said, "We would like the use of the third music room after school."

"Of course, of course," Tamaki said smiling. "But wait," he added thinking. "Don't we already have a host club?" Tamaki then went to a cabinet labeled 'clubs'. He searched for a few seconds before pulling out a file. "Here it is," he said. He put the folder on his desk in front of the three siblings.

Kazumi grabbed it first and quickly flipped through the file.

"Pitiful," she said.

"What does it say?" Akira asked.

"This host club has ten members, all of them ugly geeks. But it seems half the girls in school still attend their club after school. Their only theme being a tea party," she answered with distaste.

Tamaki nodded his head, "Yes, it is sad that the host club has become like that."

"That's why we will make a better one," Ryuu said.

"As much as I would love to see your host club, I can't let you form your host club," Tamaki told them.

"Why not?" Akira asked.

"Since a host club already exists, there can't be another one, you guys will either have to join the existing club or create a different club."

"That won't do," Kazumi said, "They are a disgrace to all host clubs. What if we make them change their club to the tea club? Will that work?"

"I suppose it would," Tamaki said, "I think the original tea club disbanded a few years ago."

"It's settled then," Akira said smiling.

"We will go talk to this host club and force them to change their name to the tea club," Ryuu smiled.

"What if they refuse?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, we are Ootori children," Kazumi smiled, "We have ways to persuade people."

Tamaki looked at the three smiling faces of Kyoya's children, and felt something cold slide down his spine. "You are your father's children," Tamaki said forcing a smile.

Kazumi noticed right away, "Don't worry Uncle Tamaki, we won't do anything illegal."

"Well, that is a relief," Tamaki said looking a little less pale.

"I'm afraid we must leave now," Akira said.

"Yes, the triplets will be out of class soon and they will start rounding up out members," Ryuu explained when he saw Tamaki start to look dejected.

"And we must go talk to the soon to be ex-host club," Kazumi said standing up with her brothers. They each hugged Tamaki and left his office heading toward the room the 'ex- host club' was located in.

**After school the triplets meet**

"So," Ayano said, "who is first on the list?"

Kai took out the sheet of paper Kazumi had given them earlier in the day. "The first name is Reita, a second year. It says we can find him hiding out in the law library that Mom set up."

"This should be easy then," Ayano said excitedly.

"Yeah, not many people go to this library because you are strictly not allowed to speak above a whisper," Ruki said.

"So how are we going to get him to the music room?" Ayano asked.

"It says he has never had a girlfriend, and is shy around girls," Kai said, reading the notes next to the name on the list.

"So, we will have to write a love letter to him," Ruki said.

"Will that really work?" Ayano asked.

"It will, if you deliver it to him," Ruki said.

"That guy is probably desperate for a girlfriend," Kai added.

"Alright then let's start writing the letter," Ayano said.

**10 Minutes later**

"Excuse me," Reita heard a small voice say. He was so surprised he nearly fell out of his chair, but oddly he didn't make a sound.

"What can I do for you?" he asked Ayano when he noticed her standing next to his chair.

"A pretty girl standing outside the library asked me to give this to you," Ayano said sweetly, handing Reita an envelope.

Reita turned bright red, and with a shaking hand took the letter. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You shouldn't mumble like that," Ayano said. "You have a very nice voice and it should be heard clearly." She then left the library before Reita could mumble anything else.

She walked into the boys' bathroom where her brothers were waiting.

"Did he read it?" Ruki asked.

"He will," Ayano smiled.

"Alright, one down three to go. The next on our list is Takeru, a first year." Kai said.

"How should we get him?" Ruki asked.

"It says he is a loner, and everyone avoids him because they find him creepy and gloomy with his hair covering his face," Kai read.

"I take it I'm doing this one as well," Ayano said.

"Guys respond better to girls," Ruki said.

"All right lets go," Ayano said. "Where can we find him?"

"It says he is most likely in Sakura Garden," Kai replied.

**In Sakura Garden**

Takeru heard someone crying as he was sitting on one of the many benches in Sakura Garden. He looked around to find the source when he spotted Ayano near a tree, sitting down, and crying.

Takeru got up and asked, "What is wrong?"

"My brothers locked my books in the third music room and I can't get the door unlocked," Ayano said between sobs.

"Do you want me to help you open the door?" he offered.

Ayano looked at him, "You will really help me?"

"Of course, come on lets go," Takeru said offering her his hand.

Ayano took his hand without hesitation and both of them walked towards the third music room.

When they reached the room Takeru reached for the door to see if it was still locked. Before he could touch the door knob the door flung open and everything went black.

"Well that's two of them," Kai said as he and Ruki finished tying Takeru up.

"Alright," Ruki said as he looked at Reita and Takeru who were both tied to chairs.

"Next on the list is Uruha, a third year," Kai read.

"I know him, Uncle Hunny talks about him often," Ayano said.

"He won't be hard to capture then," Ruki said.

"Ayano, you stay here and make sure they stay put. We will get Uruha," Kai said.

"Alright," Ayano said without complaining.

**In the Dojo Locker Room**

Uruha just finished taking a shower and was changing his clothes when he thought he heard something. He looked around carefully, but seeing that he was the only one left in the room he continued putting on his clothes.

As soon as he put all of his stuff away his vision went black.

He woke up to find himself in a large room. To his right there were two other people tied up. He also noticed three kids in front of him reading a sheet of paper, He tried to move but found himself tied to a metal chair with chains.

"Sorry about the metal," Kai said as he noticed Uruha struggle.

"But you are one of Uncle Hunny's students so we cannot risk you getting away," Ruki added.

Uruha couldn't respond because his mouth was taped shut.

"So you guys will need my help for this one," Ayano said bring the boys back to their conversation.

"I don't know," Kai said.

"First year, Aoi is really tough," Ruki added.

"That's why you will need my help," Ayano said.

"Alright, but we better be careful with this one," Kai said.

**In the Basketball Gym**

Aoi walked through the gym towards the exit.

"Excuse me, Aoi?" Ayano called to him from another doorway.

Aoi spun around to see who had called his name. When he spotted Ayano he asked, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"Go find someone else pipsqueak," He turned to leave.

"I just need some help finding a bag of chocolate."

Aoi froze and turned back to Ayano. Ayano smirked slightly knowing she had gotten him.

"I'm willing to give you some if you help me," she continued.

"Well, if it is chocolate then it would be a waste to not help you," He then walked up to Ayano. "Where do you think it would be?"

"In the room over there," Ayano said pointing to the closet door that holds all of the basketball equipment. "When I had P.E. some girls kicked it in there and I am too afraid to go in the dark room alone."

"No problem," Aoi said as he turned towards the door.

Ayano smirked at Aoi's stupidity. As soon as he opened the door his vision went black.

"That's all of them," Kai said when they finished tying Aoi up.

"Now we just need to wait for the twins and sister to get here," Ruki said.

"I think I hear them," Ayano said listening to footsteps getting closer.

"Quick, lets cover them with a sheet so they don't see their faces yet," Kai said.

They just finished putting the sheet over everyone when the door opened.

Akira, Ryuu, and Kazumi walked in to find the triplets standing in front of a sheet with four struggling students.

"Did you have any trouble?" Akira asked as he hugged the triplets.

"No," they said in unison.

"That is good," Akira smiled.

"The car is waiting outside to take you three home," Ryuu said.

"We do not want Mom and Dad to worry about you guys," Kazumi added.

The triplets then ran out the door to the car giggling.

"Only Ootori children could do this at such a young age," Ryuu smiled.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to go home as well," Kazumi said.

Ryuu then grabbed the edge of the sheet and yanked it off Aoi, Reita, Uruha, and Takeru. When the four pairs of eyes adjusted Ryuu, Akira, and Kazumi were standing in front of them.

"Welcome to the host club," the three Ootori children said together.

**A/N: I think they have a little too much of their father in them -_-; Anyway, here are the descriptions of the new host members. Yeah it is not much but details are not really important.**

**Aoi:**** Has spiked blonde hair with silver eyes. 12 piercings in each ear, a nose ring, and three lip rings. A great body from playing basketball. Age is 15 height 6'2"**

** CT (character traits): A punk ass that gets into trouble just from the way he looks. In truth he is just a normal pretty boy that loves chocolate.**

**Reita:**** Typical bookworm. Short black hair with blue eyes. Wares thick glasses he doesn't really need, height 5'10" age 16.**

** CT: Quiet, but an extremely good singer. Likes to keep to himself because he likes the quiet.**

**Uruha****: spiked black hair, brown eyes. Well built, but still has a slim figure and pretty face. Height 5' 11" age 17.**

** CT: Likes to fight and a womanizer.**

**Takeru:**** Long shoulder length black hair that covers his whole face. Dresses like a slob and gets moderate grades. Height 5'9" age 15.**

** CT: Doesn't like people judging him based on appearance and even though he looks scary to other people he actually really nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter that I have written out, but there are more chapters that I will need to write. Hopefully something comes to me. Anyway, since this story seems to be taking quite long for me to write and type up I have added a little something good (lemon) which I hope you will all like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School; don't even know why I need this considering **

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell do you guys want?" Aoi asked; when the duct tape was removed.

"We are starting a host club," Akira said.

"And we want all of you to be hosts," Ryuu added.

"Don't we already have a host club?" Reita questioned.

"Why am I here? Don't hosts have to be good looking?" Takeru asked.

"The current host club had decided to change into the tea club," Akira said.

"I have a good judge of character, and I have personally chosen each of you," Ryuu stated.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Uruha asked looking at Kazumi.

"You may have seen me around Uncle Hunny's dojo," Kazumi said, without changing her expression.

"Uncle Hunny?" Uruha thought for a moment. "I know," he said as if remembering something, "You guys are the Ootori children aren't you?"

"Yes, our last name is Ootori," Akira said smiling.

"Well I never heard of them," Aoi said, "and I'm not going to join some stupid host club."

"Oh yes you are," Ryuu said.

"I would do as they say," Reita said, "their family is very powerful."

"So is every other family in this school," Aoi stated.

"You don't understand, they are the elite of the elite. They have connections to the masters of the greatest dojo in Japan, the top fashion designers, and the head master of this school," Reita continued. "Their family owns a chain of hospitals, a large corporation, and their own personal army."

"Bull shit," Aoi said, "no one owns their own army."

"The Ootori's do, don't get on their bad or your existence on this planet will be erased; as if you have never been born."

"Are you two done talking?" Ryuu said.

"You seem to know a lot about us," Kazumi stated, "But we also know about all of you."

"Yeah? Like What?" Aoi asked.

"We know about your birthdates, childhoods, family problems, what companies your parents own, when you wake up, when you fall asleep, and when you leave your house. We know your location at any time of day, no matter where you are…"

"Alright Kazumi, that is enough," Akira said.

"You could have just said we know everything about them," Ryuu added.

"I was just making sure I got my point across," Kazumi said, pushing up her glasses.

"We want you guys to all be friends. We don't want to force you to join if you really don't want to," Akira told them.

"But we do insist you to go through the training in how a host is supposed to act, and actually host for three days," Ryuu said.

"If, after those three days of hosting, you still do not see us as friends and still do not want to host, you may leave," Akira said.

"What's in it for us?" Aoi asked.

"You are all loners," Akira said.

"You do not really have any other friends," Ryuu continued.

"See it as a way to pass the time in high school."

"Doesn't sound all that appealing," Aoi stated, looking bored.

"Of course we will provide you with chocolate treats every day," Kazumi said, smiling.

Aoi perked up a little, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it out."

"Good," Akira said.

"Training starts now," Ryuu added.

"What is the first item on the list?" Akira asked Kazumi.

"First is appearance," she stated.

"Alright," Ryuu said. He clapped his hands and a curtain in the back of the room, that no one seemed to have noticed before, dropped down revealing a hair solon.

"Was that always there?" Takeru asked.

None of the Ootori children replied. Instead Akira and Ryuu grabbed Reita, chair and all, and carried him to the stylist who was waiting next to one of the mirrors.

"Hey, why do I have to go first?" Reita asked.

"Because you were closer," Ryuu answered.

They then cut the duct tape that was keeping Reita in the chair. Then they sat him down in one of the salon's chairs.

"These glasses are hideous," the stylist said, taking the glasses off of Reita's face and throwing them in the trash.

"Hey," Reita protested.

"Shut up, you don't really need them anyway," Kazumi said.

"What type is he?" the stylist asked.

"The beautiful type," Kazumi said.

"Alright."

The stylist put black hair extensions in the front of Reita's hair to make in shoulder length, and then spiked the short hair in the back of his head. He then cut the longer hair in front to the chin and had it frame close to his face. The stylist then plucked Reita's eyebrows, and got rid of all unneeded facial hair.

The stylist then got out a makeup kit and showed Reita how to apply makeup around his eyes so it wouldn't look like he was wearing anything, but make his eyes stand out more. **(A/N: I really suck at descriptions, but he is based on a real person so here is a picture - Remove any spaces: ** http:// images. tabulas. Com /87833/l/ ruki946ye .jpg **(This is Ruki from the band The GazettE, Reita has this sort of hair style, just the front is a little longer and the hair is all black NOTE: This is not the facial features of Reita, just the hair style)**

Next up was Takeru, the cute type.

"Hmmmm…" the stylist walked over to the twins and said in a low voice, so Takeru would not hear, "I want to bleach his hair, is that alright?"

"Do whatever it takes," Ryuu said.

"Yes, sir," the stylist then returned to Takeru.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"Absolutely nothing," the stylist smiled, and then got to work.

**3 hours later**

"Done," the stylist said.

"About time," Ryuu said yawning.

"He is the last one, the others are good looking on their own so you don't have to work on them," Akira said.

"Good, because this is my masterpiece," The stylist then turned the chair, with Takeru in it, towards the twins and Kazumi.

"Oh my," Kazumi said.

"What a transformation," Akira said.

"That is Takeru right?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, it is me. Why? Is it bad?" Takeru said worried.

"No you look really cute," Kazumi said. **(A/N: This is a picture of Takeru; this is what he looks like face and all - delete all spacing: **http://media. /image/takeru%20sug/kaherine /63a67ab1918520_?o= 256**)**

"He might be our number one," Akira sighed.

"As long as he doesn't call himself 'King' like Uncle Tamaki," Ryuu said.

"Let's go home now," Akira said.

"We will meet here after school for the next few days," Kazumi said to all of the boys, then exited the room with her brothers.

**Ootori Mansion**

"Where have you three been?" Haruhi asked as soon as her three eldest children walked through the door.

"Hello mother," all three of them said as each one of them gave her a hug.

"Well?" Haruhi said.

"We started a club," Akira told her.

"A host club," Ryuu added.

"Why would you want to start a host club?" Haruhi asked surprised that her children would even consider doing something like that.

"We felt like making one," Ryuu said.

"You were in a host club yourself," Kazumi stated.

"That is different," Haruhi said. "I was forced to join by your father."

"What did I force you to do?" Kyoya asked, as he walked down the stairs.

Before Haruhi could tell him, Ryuu answered, "You forced Mom to join Uncle Tamaki's host club."

Kyoya chuckled, "Your mother is just angry that you three were late coming home. Everyone knows the host club would have broken up if it wasn't for her trying so hard to keep it together."

Haruhi blushed, "Dinner is ready, go sit down."

The three kids left while Haruhi and Kyoya stayed behind.

"They started a host club," Haruhi told Kyoya.

"I know," he smiled, "I am the one who left our old host club files on top of my desk for Ryuu to see."

Haruhi sighed, "That explains where the idea came from. Once a shadow king always a shadow king."

Kyoya just smiled and kissed Haruhi on the lips.

"Why did you do it?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya gave her a puzzled look, "Because I wanted to kiss you."

"No, not why did you kiss me; why did you give them the idea to start a club?"

"Because Tamaki has been calling me non-stop crying that the school host club has lost its charm. He begged me to ask the boys to start a new one. At first I declined but the phone wouldn't stop ringing."

"So instead of just asking them, you planted the thought into Ryuu's head?"

"If I had asked them directly, they would have done it because I asked, not because they wanted to. This way they will feel the need to make a great host club on their own instead of a host club in name only."

"As long as they stay out of trouble."

"We both know that is unlikely."

They then turned and walked into the dining room.

**Day 2 of training**

"Alright," Akira said, "today you will be learning how to sit properly."

"Behind each of you is a chair and behind each chair there is an Ootori," Ryuu stated.

"We, the ones behind the chairs, will teach you how to sit properly," Kazumi said from behind Aoi.

"The ones who fail will get a private lesson with the triplets," Ryuu said smiling as the three children started to giggle behind the chairs.

"What if we pass?" Takeru asked.

"Then we will move to the next lesson," Akira said.

"Now, let's begin," Ryuu stated.

**2 hours later**

"No more," Uruha said.

"My legs are killing me," Aoi added.

"What complainers," Kazumi said with disgust.

"That was only the second lesson," Ryuu said glaring at the four boys.

"All you did was stand up and sit down for two hours straight," Akira said surprised at their weakness.

"Are you sure about these four Ryuu?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Ryuu said, "They can sit properly, can they not?"

"True," Kazumi said.

"All right that is enough for today I guess," Akira said.

"Thank goodness," Takeru sighed as he made his way for the door with the other "trainees".

"Tell me again why we are listening to them?" Aoi asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because they are the Ootori family," Reita answered.

"It passes the time," Uruha said.

"I like them," Takeru said. The other three just turned and stared at Takeru.

"What?" Takeru asked after the others didn't say anything for a minute.

"Why?" Aoi asked.

"They are kind, and would be great friends."

"How are they kind?" Reita asked.

"You want to be their friend?" Uruha asked.

"Yes, I do want to be their friend. They are always alone together and seem to have no one but each other. Yesterday was the first time I saw them speak to other people, and those other people were us. They reached out to us to start a friendship with them. They asked us to train and then host for three days, and if we don't like it we can leave. They are not forcing us as they could have; they are giving us a choice. A choice to be part of their lives," Takeru smiled. "They helped me change my appearance, even though I do not like to be judged based on my appearance, other people started to talk to me today. So, even after the three days of hosting are up, I'm going to stick around."

"Wow, that was a long monologue," Aoi said.

"I didn't look at it that way," Reita said.

"I thought they were pests who thought they could do whatever they wanted," Uruha said.

They then walked out of the school building in silence.

"They were so intent on listening to Takeru that they didn't even realize we were behind them," Akira said before he burst out laughing.

"I don't think I even thought about our reasons to that extent," Ryuu said staring at the closed front door of the school.

"I think Uruha was the most accurate," Kazumi stated coldly.

"I think Takeru was right," Ayano stated.

"Has it really just been us, with no other friends?" Kai asked.

"Does it really matter?" Ruki asked.

"I guess not," Ayano said.

"Come on lets go home," Akira said after he finished his little laughing fit.

"Yeah; it looks like this host club thing is going to become a reality," Ryuu stated.

**2 hours earlier that day at Ootori mansion**

"Kyoya," Haruhi said with tears in her eyes.

Kyoya's head shot up from his paperwork and looked at his crying wife. He stood up as she reached his desk and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm lonely," Haruhi said as tears slid down her face.

"Why?" Kyoya asked shocked, and a little hurt.

"The kids are not home because they started that host club," Haruhi said, now with anger.

"You have me," Kyoya said defensively.

"You are always busy with work so I don't like to disturb you."

"But you still came here anyway."

"Because I'm lonely," Haruhi said, now pushing away from Kyoya because she was angry.

Before Haruhi could reach for the door, Kyoya grabbed her wrist, turned her around and kissed her. When he broke the kiss he said, "I can think of something fun to ease your boredom."

He then kissed Haruhi as if he would consume her. He pushed her against the door grinding their bodies together, causing Haruhi to moan into the kiss. Haruhi could feel his need pressed against her sensitive parts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist until he was supporting her full weight. With Haruhi latched to him he opened the door and made his way to the bedroom.

He plopped Haruhi down on the bed and stared at her from where he stood, at the end of the bed.

He took off his shirt and pants so Haruhi could see just how much he wanted her. She just watched him, unable to remove her own clothing. Kyoya crawled towards her on the bed and she gave a little 'Eep' when he started to lift up her dress. He pulled it off slowly kissing her stomach along the way causing her to writhe. He pulled the dress off and unsnapped her bra kissing each of her breasts.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said impatiently.

Kyoya just chuckled, "We will get there… eventually."

He then started to take her panties off just as slowly as the dress. He also trailed his mouth down one of her legs in kisses. When the panties were fully off he started kissing her other leg up until he reached her inner thigh. Haruhi was whimpering with need as he slowly spread her legs.

Haruhi instinctively tried to close her legs, but Kyoya had a firm grip. He placed his body in between her legs to keep her spread and moved his hands to her waist to keep her from moving. He then licked her inner thigh quickly as if you would have missed it if you would have blinked. That one quick touch made Haruhi squirm as she tried to lift her hips, but Kyoya held her down.

Taking that as a good sign Kyoya kissed her sweet spot, between her legs, his tongue exploring the inside of her. She bowed her spine at the sensation, but she still could not move her hips. Kyoya continued to explore her, and then he brought her, screaming his name. Her hands grabbing onto the sheets as she rode out the orgasm.

Kyoya then went up her body and kissed her on the mouth. He pressed his hard and ready body against her making her whimper in his mouth. When she squirmed against him, rubbing their most intimate parts together, it was Kyoya's turn to moan into the kiss.

"Please," Haruhi moaned.

"Please what?" Kyoya asked in a deep voice.

"Don't you dare tease me now," Haruhi replied breathless.

"As you like, my loving wife," Kyoya then plunged his need inside her tearing a scream from her throat. He started out slow letting her adjust to him. When he felt her loosen up enough he plunged into her hard as she wrapped her arms around him. He was going in and out as fast as he could, bringing her ever so close to the edge. She kissed him hard, her tongue exploring and licking, as if he were the sweetest of candy. Then, the orgasm hit; she tore her mouth away from his and slammed back into the bed screaming her pleasure. Kyoya kept going until he brought her again; her nails dug into his back as he finally released inside her.

He pulled out falling to the side of her relearning how to breathe.

Haruhi spoke first, "It's a good thing I'm on birth control."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm afraid that the sex was so good I may have ended up with quadruplets."

Kyoya chuckled, "I do appreciate the ego boost but does that mean you do not want to have any more children?"

"Right now, I want to enjoy my husband," Haruhi turned to kiss Kyoya. It started out chaste, and then deepened. . .

"Where is Mother?" Ryuu asked the butler who greeted them at the door of the mansion.

The butler actually blushed before responding, "She is with the master at the moment."

Akira and Kazumi noticed the man blush and did not ask anything else. But the triplets did not notice.

Where in the house are they?" Kai asked.

"Are they in the study together?" Ruki asked.

"Are they in the family room?" Ayano pitched in.

The butler burned a deeper shade of red, not really wanting to answer the young masters and mistress.

"Wow, you are really red," Ruki said.

"Like cherry red," Kai observed.

"Do you have a fever?" Ayano asked.

Akira and Ryuu were on the floor laughing. Kazumi, on the other hand, composed herself more, but the edges of her lips were twitching as she fought not to join her brothers in laughter.

Deciding to save the poor flustered butler Kazumi said, "Ruki, Kai, Ayano, our parents seem to be busy so why don't you go help Akira make dinner tonight?"

The triplets, without any further questioning, ran off into the kitchen.

"Thank you," the butler mumbled and headed toward the servant quarters.

As soon as Akira and Ryuu caught their breath they joined the triplets in the kitchen.

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I figured I should add a little Kyoya and Haruhi time in here, after all that is why you read the prequel. So I think Kazumi is going to end up with Aoi. I don't know why but I think they would go well together. If any of you think differently please say so, and review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but college has seemed to consume my life. And instead of doing an art history paper that is due tomorrow I decided to type up this chapter that I wrote during lecture XD Yes I am a procrastinator. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School, and some of the character's names come from The Gazette and SuG.**

**Day three of training**

"I believe that after this lesson, you guys should be ready to take on costumers and start hosting your three day trial period," Kazumi told the boys sitting in various lounge areas set up throughout the music room.

"There are a few rules for your safety and for those you host," Akira stated holding up a poster sized piece of paper titled 'Rules'.

"After we read a few of the rules, you must memorize the rest of them on your own by today, because the rules shall be burned at the end of this lesson," Ryuu added, standing next to Akira.

"Why burn the rules?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, burning the rules is sort of like throwing the rule book out the window," Aoi said, "meaning we don't have to follow them."

Kazumi smiled and kicked Aoi in the shin. "Owww!!!" Aoi howled, "What the fuck was that for?"

Without saying anything, Kazumi snapped her fingers and a butler appeared, out of nowhere, at her side with a covered silver platter. The butler removed the lid revealing a block of soap, and a pair of rubber gloves. Kazumi picked up a rubber glove and placed it over her right hand, she then picked up the block of soap with the gloved hand, grabbed Aoi's hair to pull his head back, and while he yelled in pain, Kazumi shoved the block of soap into Aoi's mouth. The triplets laughed from where they were sitting, each in a different lounge area next to a trainee; while the trainees looked at Kazumi in horror.

Aoi immediately spit the soap out and tried to get the taste out of his mouth by using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe out the inside of his mouth. This earned him a smack on the hand with a ruler that appeared in Kazumi's hand.

"What is your problem you f…" he stopped midsentence as he watched Kazumi reach for the soap he had just spit out.

"Rule number one," Akira stated, clearing his throat to get every ones attention. "Rule number one," he repeated, "is 'No Swearing' no matter the circumstance".

"Rule number two," Ryuu continued, "'No "barbaric" acts of any kind, you are all high class gentlemen and therefore should act like it. Barbaric acts are to be kept indoors, away from public view."

"Aoi here has just helped to demonstrate what would happen if these two rules are broken," Kazumi stated returning the bar of soap to the silver platter the butler was still holding. She also took off her glove and placed it on the platter; the butler them put the lid on top and disappeared.

"To answer Tamaki's question," Akira stated, "We burn these rules to make sure no customer will ever see them."

"The reason there are hosts are to make women believe they could have them, as lovers, or for great sex," Kazumi added.

"Which brings us to the other rules," Ryuu said, "Rule three, 'Do not fall in love with any of your clients.' If you fall in love you will treat her special, and not equally, which is rule number four; 'Treat all customers the same, no exceptions.'"

"Rule five," Akira continued, "'Do not have sex with any of the clients'. The last thing we need is a clingy, stalker that could put you up on charges when she doesn't get what she wants from you. Rule six, 'No private meetings outside of the music room.' Make no promises to meet anyone outside of club activities; this is also a violation of rule four."

"Those are just a few of the rules we expect you to learn and obey," Kazumi pitched it, "We will give you time to read the rest after your lesson is complete. Remember these rules are for your safety and those who are your customers. Seen breaking any of the major rules will result in a more severe punishment,"

"Now we must start your last lesson," Ryuu said, "How to talk to costumers."

"Each of you are sitting in a lounge area," Akira told the trainees, "This is where you will sit during club activities from now on. You are to sit in the middle of the sofa at each area... Up to four girls can fit on the couch with you; two on each side. There are extra chairs surrounding the coffee table in front of the sofa. More customers may sit there."

"Every Friday will be a special day when the couches, chairs, and coffee tables will be replaced with a small table surrounded by four chairs. Small sandwiches and tea will be served, along with a few chocolate treats made from the richest and most expensive cocoa in the world. There will only be three customers per host, and it will be by reservation only, and for a price. Also, weather permitting, this event may be held in Sakura Garden," Ryuu stated, "Any questions?"

"Yes, will there be any other "special days"?" Uruha asked.

"If you guys decide to stay and continue the host club," Kazumi answered, "special days will be random and different themes throughout the year."

"What about club trips?" Reita asked.

"I suppose we could have one every month if you want," Akira said.

"Now choose your lounge areas and each of you will be taking a lesson from one of us," Ryuu commanded.

"But they are just kids," Aoi stated pointing at the triplets, "What do they know about talking to women?"

"More than you," Kazumi glared at Aoi. Aoi automatically covered his mouth with his hands, even though he did not swear.

**1 Hour Later**

"We will all agree that you can now speak to women without profanity, or upsetting women," Kazumi stated, smirking at all the bumps and bruises sprouting on Aoi.

"You all know how to speak well, because of your families, but none of you were taught how to seduce women, so it did not take very long to teach the manners you should use," Akira said proudly.

"Remember to read the rule list hanging near the exit before you leave," Ryuu added, "You are all dismissed."

RULES

No swearing

No barbaric jesters i.e. picking ones nose

Do not fall in love with a client (if you have an arranged marriage, your fiancée is not allowed into the club room)

Treat all clients equally

Do not meet any clients outside of the music room

Do not have sex with any of the clients

Clients should be treated with respect, even if they seem pushy and if you do acquire a stalker notify Kazumi immediately

Do not raise your voice, brag, or threaten anyone

Do not take money from any of the clients. All money transactions are made through Kazumi

If you cannot make it to an activity you must contact your clients personally and apologize

**A/N: Yes I know it was short but I needed to get the training over with. No the best of my work but classes are not exactly over yet and I know you all have been waiting for updates. I will hopefully add more humor to the later chapters… although I thought the soap scene was pretty good XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay another update… No I did not forget all you wonderful people… I just have no idea where this story is going. Anyway, without further ado I give you the next chapter in the New Host Club. (Yes "ado" is a word!)**

"So, what will our theme be for the first day?" Akira asked Ryuu.

"I do not think we are having a theme for the first day," Ryuu replied. "Today will be a sort of trial period, the boys will be nervous enough on their first day, no need to startle them with themes."

"Alright, but I am still worried about today. What if no one shows?"

Ryuu just stared at his brother for a moment, before he threw an eraser at Akira's head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Are you two finished yet?" the teacher asked, glaring at the boys.

"Wow, if looks could kill…" Ryuu started, before being smacked on the head by Akira.

"Speaking of idiots… Yes, we are finished teacher, please continue," Akira smiled.

**After School**

"I'm so excited," Takeru smiled.

"I must admit, I am quite nervous," Reita exclaimed.

"I just want to get this over with," Aoi stated.

"Do not mess up Aoi, I think Kazumi has it in for you," Uruha said calmly.

"You mean she has a thing for me?"

"I think it means that she hates you and will kick your ass if you even look at her wrong," Takeru interpreted, smiling.

The three other boys looked at Takeru as if he had sprouted another head.

"What?" Takeru asked confused.

"I would have never believed it if I did not just hear it myself," Uruha said shocked.

"I still do not believe it," Reita said.

"What?" Takeru sounded a little worried.

"You just used the words 'hate' and 'ass'," Aoi said.

"Yeah, so?"

"We were just not expecting it," Uruha explained.

"Oh, well I am not a kid," Takeru pouted.

The three boys didn't say anymore to Takeru and they all walked into the third music room.

"Welcome to the new Host Club," three Ootori's said when their members opened the door.

"As you can see," Kazumi started. "There are six chairs here. This is where you will be seated before the guests arrive. I will be in front, sitting at the desk on your right." She waited for the boys to turn and look at the desk and continued when she had their attention again. "The girls will come to me and I will write down which host each girl wishes to be with for the evening. Each group of girls will have 20 minutes with each host. When the time is up, I will ring a bell. Girls that are not with a host will wait over there." Kazumi pointed to her left to a large lounge area. "So, let's begin."

"No one is here," Migurushii stated.

"No shit Migurushii," Tsumuji said.

"What do we do Nisetegami?" Migurushii asked.

"We are going to bring those Ootori brats down. That is what we are going to do."

"Nice plan and all Nisetegami, but these are Ootori's we are talking about."

"They are still people and can still bleed."

"You touch a hair on their heads and you will have to face their father."

"You forget we are elites as well. We have just as much power as them."

"No one has as much power as the Ootori's," Tsumuji interrupted.

"What about the triplets?" Migurushii asked.

"What about them?" Nisetegami asked.

"They are young and do not know any better. We could use them to get to the older Ootori's."

"No. They may be young but they are intelligent. The only one who is least of a threat would be the younger sister."

"Yeah, but those three are never alone," Tsumuji added.

"There are other ways to get to the Ootori's," Nisetegami said.

"Yeah, like what?"

"The Host Club."

"Alright, good first day," Kazumi told the group.

"I do not think I have been around so many girls before," Uruha stated.

"This could get tiring if we have to do it every day," Takeru sighed.

"Tomorrow you will not be hosting," Kazumi said.

"Alright, does that mean we can go home tomorrow?" Aoi asked.

"No," Kazumi said. "Tomorrow will be a photo shoot."

"Photo shoot?" four boys asked.

"Yes," Akira explained. " Ryuu talked to our father and asked how he made money off the host club, and he said that he made a magazine, calendars, and other various items with the pictures of host members on it. These items were sold worldwide."

"It will not only benefit the host club, but it will also get your faces out into the world, which will benefit all of you when you take over your family businesses." Ryuu finished.

"What should we wear?"" Takeru asked.

"Our Uncle Koharu will be here with clothes that he designed together with his brother Hikaru," Kazumi told them. "Uncle Hikaru will not be able to join because Aunt Alice is expecting and he does not want to leave her side."

"Any questions?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I have a question. Where are the brats?" Aoi asked.

"Behind you," Ruki answered. Aoi screamed and jumped away from the triplets who had appeared behind him without making a sound.

"Holy shit, do not scare me like that," Aoi said, putting a hand to his heart.

Kazumi was suddenly behind Aoi, talking in his ear, "What was that you just said?"

Aoi jumped again, but this time he hid behind the triplets.

"Let him off Sis," Ruki said.

"Yeah, it was Ruki's fault for scaring Aoi," Kai added.

"People slip when they are scared," Ayano added.

"I love you guys," Aoi said as he hugged the triplets.

"You were saved this time," Kazumi glared.

The triplets heard a low whimper escape from Aoi's lips.

"Mom wants all of us to come home now," Ruki said.

"Dad wants the whole host club over tomorrow for dinner," Kai added.

"Uncle Tamaki and Aunt Renge are going to visit tomorrow as well," Ayano finished.

"Oh great," Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Let's head home now," Akira said.

"Alright, but before you all leave, the one who was requested the most was Takeru. Now let's all go home," Kazumi said.

The Ootori's then left four boys alone in the music room.

"We are going to eat dinner at the Ootori's?" Reita questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Uruha stated.

"The headmaster is going to be there?" Aoi grimaced.

"I can't believe I was requested the most." Takeru added.

The other three just stared at him.

"What?"

"You know, I wonder about you, Reita said.

Takeru gave them all a blank look.

**A/N: Finally, another chapter done. Since I am running out of ideas if anyone would like to make suggestions please do. So far I have had the idea of one of the triplets liking one of Tamaki's girls, and then there is the one where Aoi meets Kyoya. But that is all I have got to go on. Oh and the three guys I put in the middle here, if you have no figured it out already, are from the former host club. Please REVIEW my lovely readers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry to all of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter in this series. I feel Kazumi may look a little out of character in this chapter, but it is more like she is just 'acting up'. If you think of it that way this might not ruin your image of her completely. **

"We request that the dinner be held one week from today?" Kazumi said.

Kyoya looked at his daughter, "Why does it have to be postponed?"

"I would like the boys to be fully prepared when they meet the family and their suits for the occasion will not be done by tomorrow."

"You have already ordered suits for 'this' occasion?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes, "Yes father. We have been planning for the new host club to meet the family for awhile, sort of a final exam thing to see if they pass your standards."

"My standards? What about the rest of the original host club?"

Kazumi paused for a moment as if the thought of inviting everyone from the original host club did not even occur to her. "Yes," she smiled, "Of course our uncles and aunt are invited, why would you even think of leaving them out?"

Kyoya stared at his daughter. He knew that smile all too well; he has seen it enough in her younger years to know she is planning something that he might not approve of. "What are you planning daughter," he asked. He did not really want to know the answer, but since this was going to take place in his house he had to ask.

Kazumi looked offended, but Kyoya was not going to buy the act. Kazumi then smiled sweetly, "Do not worry father. The house will still be standing when the evening is over. I just figured they would all like to meet my boyfriend."

Before Kyoya could even process the word 'boyfriend' coming from his daughter, Kazumi escaped out of the room, so she did not witness the pencil in Kyoya's hand snapping in two.

"What did father say?" Akira asked Kazumi as she entered the twin's bedroom.

Kazumi started shaking and put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Ryuu and Akira thought she was about to cry, at least until they heard the giggling. Before they asked her what was so amusing, she was bent over on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Ryuu and Akira just stared at her in disbelief.

When Kazumi finally caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, she turned to her brothers. "Father did not agree in words, but since it seems he will be inviting all of our uncles, the dinner will be held one week from today."

"Father is inviting all of them?" Akira asked hoping he had heard wrong.

"Father cannot stand all of them together. That is why they only meet up for special occasions. You know how crazy Uncle Tamaki gets. Why would he invite all of them to meet the new host club," Ryuu asked sounding almost hysterical.

Kazumi started giggling again, "He is inviting them because I told him I wanted to introduce my boyfriend to them."

Kazumi watched as her brothers' faces turned deathly pale. Who is your boyfriend," Akira asked.

"Well, he is not really my boyfriend, but it will make the evening entertaining right?" she started laughing again as she left the room.

Akira and Ryuu stared at the door for a moment before turning towards each other.

"Who is she going to introduce as her boyfriend," Akira asked.

Ryuu thought for a moment, "Knowing our sister, she will not flat out say who her boyfriend is, but she will hint. There is only one boy she would unleash the anger of our father and uncles on."

"Aoi…" Akira whispered.

"Aoi," Ryuu confirmed.

They both crawled into bed together and hugged in comfort, hoping that everyone will survive the dinner.

**The next day**

"It seems all of you are in for the ultimate test," Akira announced to the host club.

"Test?" everyone questioned.

"Why are we having a test," Takeru asked.

"It was not planned," Ryuu sighed.

"How is a test not planned," Aoi asked glaring at the twins. The twins quickly glanced at their sister, to show them who came up with the 'test' they did not prepare for. "Figures," Aoi scowled.

"What do we have to do," Uruha asked.

"All you need to do," Kazumi stepped in, "is to survive the evening with our family. I have postponed the dinner for one week and in exchange the original host club will be there."

The host club gasped.

"The 'original' host club," Takeru said excitedly, "ALL of them?"

"You cannot mean all of them," Aoi said.

Akira and Ryuu sighed. Kazumi stated happily, "Of course. Our father decided to invite all of our uncles to participate in our gathering."

"I thought your uncle Koharu had to stay near his wife," Reita questioned.

"He will be making a brief appearance," Akira answered.

Everyone was silent; there was no shuffling of feet, or any nervous coughs, or hyperventilating; just blank, lifeless, stares. Akira wanted to snap his fingers in front of their faces to make sure they were still alive, but Ryuu stopped him when he took a small step forward. They knew they were going to have dinner with the family and a few others, why did having a few more people make the difference?

"You are all dismissed for today," Ryuu said. His voice making them all jump from the sudden noise.

"Get some rest, process the information slowly, and return back here tomorrow, and by the time you all will have to attend the dinner your feet had better be on solid ground," Ryuu finished in a softer voice. The host members quietly shuffled out the door.

As the door quietly closed behind the last one, Ryuu and Akira let out a sigh of relief. Kazumi then turned to her older brothers, "So, which one of you is going to warn them about the other surprise," she asked; talking about the boyfriend scenario.

"Why would we warn them about that," Akira asked.

"It would ruin all of your fun," Ryuu added as the three of them headed for the door.

Kazumi giggled, "Good. I was hoping that would be your answer," she skipped through the door ahead of them.

"You know, she scares me sometimes," Akira shivered.

"Sometimes, I think it is our fault. We show too much of our evil side to her," Ryuu smiled.

"They are inviting the host club next week?" Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, and I am inviting the original host club as well," Kyoya told his wife.

"All of them? Why would you do that," Haruhi asked, "Will that not make the children's friends nervous?"

"That is what I am hoping for," Kyoya chuckled.

Haruhi stared at her husband for a moment, all the amusement leaving her eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

Kyoya flinched slightly, but it did not go unnoticed, "Why would I be keeping something from you?"

"Do not lie to me Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed, realizing there was no way to not tell her what has been bugging him. "Kazumi is dating someone in the new host club," Kyoya said quietly.

Haruhi stared at him for another minute. "That is it?" Haruhi tried to cover her smile. "Kazumi is bringing her boyfriend," -Kyoya cringed at the word 'boyfriend'- "and you decided to invite everyone here to meet him?" Haruhi started giggling.

"I do not find this amusing," Kyoya told her, Haruhi could not stop herself, she started laughing.

Kyoya quietly left the room; they would continue the conversation later, when his wife came back to her senses.

Haruhi was back to giggling as she watched her husband leave. As much as Kyoya was a shadow king, and cold hearted when dealing with company employees, he loved his family. Especially the young daughter who used to sit on his lap while he worked at home. She smiled at the thought of Kyoya being all distressed because his little girl now had a boyfriend.

Knowing what Kyoya was trying to accomplish by inviting the host club, Haruhi decided to make a few phone calls herself. Then, she would go comfort her husband.

**The day of the Ootori dinner**

"Why are we wearing these suits," Aoi asked.

"Because we were told to dress this way," Takeru answered.

"We look weird".

"I kind of like it," Reita said.

"I feel like we should be in a country club of some sort," Uruha complained.

Kazumi stared at the host club, standing outside her home. Before she and her brothers were going to introduce them to the family, they wanted to check the outfits.

Each host was in a finely fit suit; Italian cut. The suits were tailored to their body shape and showed off their bodies in an enticing way. Takeru and Reita were wearing grey suits, while Aoi and Uruha wore black.

After an approving nod from Kazumi, two butlers opened the double front doors. They all walked inside to meet the family.

The first introductions were to the parents.

"Mother, Father, we would like to introduce the new host club," Akira said.

Ryuu gestured to each member as he said their names, "This is Takeru, Uruha, Reita and Aoi."

"And these are our parents Mr. Kyoya Ootori and Mrs. Haruhi Ootori."

"New host club," Kazumi addressed the boys; "I would like to introduce you to our uncles and aunt, who made up the original host club in their high school years." Walking over to each one, she introduced them, "This is our Uncle Tamaki and Aunt Renge, and then there is Uncle Hunny, Uncle Mori, Uncle Hikaru, and Uncle Koharu."

"We decided to limit the introductions to just the original host club," Akira mentioned.

"Our family is actually a little bigger," Ryuu added.

"It is very nice to meet all of you," Haruhi smiled.

A butler then walked into the entrance way. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they were all facing him he said, "Dinner is prepared."

"Thank you," Kyoya said. He turned to the new host club members, "if you will follow us this way to the dining room."

Everyone turned and walked into their last test.

**2 hours later**

Kyoya was cursing under his breath. Kazumi had given no clue as to which one her boyfriend was, but he had an idea that it was the one who kept giving her quick glances.

He had counted on the original host club to give Kazumi's boyfriend a hard time. But, not only did she not introduce him, it seems all the original host club members had an excuse to leave right after dinner. He suspected his wife had something to do with that though.

Now, as he watched everyone gathered in the living room playing some sort of game, he kept an eye on each boy.

He watched Aoi ask Kazumi something. They both got up and left the room. Kyoya was about to make an excuse to leave and started to get up, until he noticed his wife glaring at him. Before any words even left his mouth, he sat back down in his chair. After another long minute Haruhi finally turned her attention back to the game they were playing.

"What is so amusing," Aoi asked nervously as he and Kazumi walked down a hallway.

Kazumi, who had been giggling from the moment they left the living room, stopped walking and turned to face Aoi, "I'm just having a wonderful time, is that so strange?"

"Yes, actually, it is." Aoi replied. "I have goose bumps, because anytime you are happy you are usually plotting something."

Kazumi's smile just grew wider, "That is not a very nice thing to say, but you are right."

Aoi swallowed hard, "Are you going to tell me what you are planning?"

"No, of course not. What would be the fun in telling you? You could ruin everything. The bathroom is right in there," Kazumi said, pointing to the door behind Aoi.

Aoi quietly slipped into the bathroom, never turning his back to Kazumi.

While Aoi was in the bathroom, Kazumi applied more lipstick to her lips, so that they would be wet when Aoi came back out. Her plan would be more amusing if all of her uncles were here, but just having her father would be enough.

As soon as Aoi walked out of the bathroom, small arms wrapped around his neck, and something soft pressed against his lips, hard enough to bruise. Before he could comprehend that he was being kissed, the softness disappeared and he was pulled into the hallway. The bathroom door behind him was then closed and locked.

He turned to stare at the closed door and was too dumbfounded to even move.

As soon as Kazumi locked the bathroom door, she hurried to the sink and started fixing her lipstick so it was neat again. When she finished, she made sure her hair had a tussled look and her cheeks looked flush. She then walked back out the door five minutes later.

Kazumi smiled as she saw Aoi's shocked face; he didn't even notice the lipstick smeared on his lips. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the living room.

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter. I was finally able to end it on a sort of cliff ending. Do not worry though. I promise that the next chapter will not take as long as this one took for me to put up. Reviews are always welcome, criticism is okay, but do not be an asshole about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I have had this written down for a while now, but I have not found the time to type it. So since my financial situation is cleared up and I might finally get a job, I have decided to give you the next chapter. Warning though; I will be ending the series shortly. I could seriously go on forever thinking up different scenarios, or I might quit doing this story for a short while and start posting the new story I have already began… either way I will be thinking of an ending soon.**

Aoi did not dare remove his hand. He was more afraid of what Kazumi would do to him if he brushed her off than what the others would think.

Kazumi was enjoying Aoi's discomfort. She would not let her father harm Aoi, but she did enjoy watching him squirm. She already knew that she liked him in some strange, twisted way.

Kyoya watched his daughter, holding hands with an insect, walk back into the living room. He could have ignored it, because he wanted to sleep in his bed, with his wife, but, he could not ignore Kazumi's tangled hair, and flushed face. Then, looking closer at the insect, he noticed the lipstick around his lips. That was unacceptable. He quietly stood up from his chair, ignoring his wife's glare, grabbed Aoi by the arm, and dragged him into his private office.

The host club just stared in disbelief as Kyoya dragged Aoi away. The twins sighed in annoyance and Akira asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not if he gets too beaten up. But, I don't think father will harm him too bad," Kazumi answered.

Kazumi walked over to her mother and told her that she was only teasing Aoi, and did not wish any real harm to come to him.

"Aoi is not really my boyfriend," Kazumi explained. Kazumi bit her bottom lip as her mother waited for her to continue. "He is afraid of me, and would never ask me to go out with him. So, I wanted father to think we were dating so he would give Aoi a lecture on how to 'properly' date his daughter," Kazumi finished in one quick breath.

Haruhi just smiled at her daughter. She was not completely fooled by her daughter's explanation, but she did notice some truth hidden in the explanation. She was one of the best lawyers in Japan after all. Haruhi stood up and walked into Kyoya's study.

I cannot believe you told mother such a lie," Akira said when Haruhi was gone.

"You should know better than anyone that mother would be able to tell if you were lying to her," Ryuu added.

"We could not get away with anything in our elementary years."

Takeru interrupted, "So, Kazumi was lying? It kind of makes sense; but why kill Aoi? Do you hate him that much?"

Kazumi resumed her usual expressionless mask, "I do not hate Aoi. I may dislike his stupidity, but not enough to wish death upon him."

"What do you think Mr. Ootori is going to do? Have a laugh with him," Uruha said defensively.

"Maybe we should go in there and save him." Reita suggested.

"Do not worry about him," Kai said from behind Takeru.

The three host club members jumped in surprise.

"Where have you three been," Uruha asked.

"We have been around," Ayano smiled.

"Mother went in there so you do not have to worry about Aoi," Ruki said.

"We cannot say the same for father though," Kai giggled.

"Is Mrs. Ootori that scary," Takeru asked.

"Father loves Mother very much," Ayano said.

"He likes to sleep in the bedroom," Kai added.

"When he sleeps on the couch he is sad," Ruki finished.

"We have a message from a strange older boy from school," Ayano handed the twins a letter.

"We already read it," Kai added.

"It is a threat towards the new host club," Ruki finished.

Aoi was sitting on the opposite side of a desk, from Kyoya. Kyoya had not said a word since sitting down, he just stared at Aoi. After a very long minute, Kyoya handed Aoi a tissue and told him to wipe his face.

A little confused, Aoi did as asked and was surprised to see color on the tissue. Aoi figured out what, and where the color came from, and the color drained from his face. He did not know what to say, he just silently prayed that he would live to see another day.

They just sat quietly, until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kyoya said. Haruhi entered the room, and walked over to stand near her husband.

"I am surprised you are not strangling him right now," Haruhi told Kyoya.

"That is why I am sitting down. If I move I may become a murderer," Kyoya replied. Aoi swallowed air.

Haruhi then smiled at Aoi, "relax Aoi, I know my daughter well, even if a certain father is blinded by rage to see the truth."

Aoi looked confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Kazumi is young and has not played this game as long as I have," Kyoya smirked.

"Ah, it looks like you have come back to your senses husband," Haruhi kissed Kyoya on the cheek. "What he is trying to say is we know you are innocent."

Aoi let out a sigh of relief.

"So, tell me Aoi, what do you think of my daughter," Kyoya asked.

Do not worry," Haruhi added, "he will not harm you for your opinion."

Aoi took a deep breath. He might not be harmed, but he would be hated, "She hates me, that much I know. She also has a twisted sense of humor. Besides those, she is smart and very pretty."

Haruhi laughed, "She gets all of that from her father."

Kyoya did not say anything. Aoi started to sweat a little.

"So, you like my daughter, and she likes you," Kyoya stated. "As much this 'bully the one you like' scenario amuses me to some extent, I for one know that things can go too far."

"Yes," Haruhi said, "like one trillion dollars too far."

Aoi looked confused.

Kyoya sighed and waited for Haruhi to finish what she started. "When we were in high school," Haruhi smiled, "I broke a vase that cost more money than my apartment. I joined the host club to pay off the debt. Then, more things happened and Kyoya would add large amounts of money to my debt. So much that I would still be paying it back for the next 5 lives."

"Of course that debt was paid in full when you married me and gave me six children," Kyoya kissed Haruhi's hand.

Aoi gagged a little. The Ootori's were not as bad as everyone made him believe. They seemed nice enough.

"So, what do you want from me," Aoi asked.

"I want you to date my daughter properly," Kyoya said, even though he would rather kill Aoi first. But his wife was right there.

"If you need any help, please come to me with your troubles," Haruhi added.

Aoi turned white, "D… d… date Kazumi? How would I survive?"

"Figure out a safe word. If you cannot survive my daughter, then you do not deserve her," Kyoya glared at Aoi. "But, you were her choice and I trust her judgment. You may leave now."

Aoi got up quickly and walked out the door as quickly as he could without it looking like he was running.

Aoi walked back to the living room where it was all quiet.

"What is going on," Aoi asked to statue figures.

"Someone has dared to threaten our younger siblings' lives," Kazumi answered. The tone of her voice made Aoi shiver in fear, who ever these idiots were, they would not live long.

**A/N: Yeah it is short, but at least it is up. Reviews are awesome… even though there is not much to review on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is going to be the last chapter. I know it has been a short story, but I do not think I can really go on with it anymore. A warning, this is going to be a lot darker than anything I have written so far. I feel like I have always made things a little too happy because I do not like to write anything bad. Well I am going to now, don't know how far I will go with this one though. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

"Alright, so we sent the threat; now what," asked Migurushii.

"Now we see if they get rid of their host club," Nisetegami answered.

"What if they don't?"

"Then I guess we kidnap the triplets."

"How would we be able to pull that off? Thanks to that letter we will not be able touch them," Tsumuji said.

"That is why we hire someone to do it for us," Nisetegami said.

"Who would we bring in?"

"There is only one person I know of, I only know him as Whittemore."

"Whittemore? There is no way we can hire him to kidnap the triplets," Tsumuji exclaimed.

"Why not," Migurushii asked.

"That guy is a sick bastard and plays by his own rules. He does not care who or what the target is, as long as he gets paid and I here he does some sick shit to the victims."

"Well these are only ten year old kids, I think he can control his urges if we tell him not to do anything," Nisetegami said.

"No, you cannot trust him. We only want to scare them, not traumatize them, they are only children," Tsumuji protested.

"If we pay him extra to not touch them will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, if the amount is large enough."

"Fine, I will call him then."

The triplets were never without protection after the letter arrived. To and from school they were guarded by the best three guards on the Ootori task force, they were never left alone indoors as well. The teachers had all been informed of the situation and all made sure the triplets were visible at all time. Whittemore was not far behind though.

He watched the triplet's routine for about a week. He took note of all the alleys they passed and the best way to get rid of the guards. He was told not to hurt the kids, but they never said anything about the others.

Almost everything was planned out, he had a cheap cell phone that kept him in contact with his employers, and they already located an abandoned house he was to take the children when he captured them. Further instructions would be given after they negotiated with the family. Whittemore knew this plan was never going to work out. He would get away with the kids of course, but the three idiots would be caught right away. They didn't even bother to alter their voices when they called him for the job. Good thing he makes sure he gets a down payment.

After a week of nothing, the guards started to relax in their observations, which is probably why they did not see Whittemore until they were already dead.

The triplets only heard three loud guns shots and watched their guards fall to the ground before pain coursed through their bodies as everything went black.

Each guard's heart rate was monitored in the security room located in the main Ootori building. When the three guards died alarms started to go off alerting the station. They were able to pinpoint the exact location of the fallen guards. Troops were ordered to surround the area within a three mile radius and to let no unchecked vehicle through. The captain then phoned Kyoya.

"Ootori," Kyoya answered.

"Sir, the guards that were with the triplets have been terminated."

"What! Where are the triplets?"

"They have been taken sir, I have dispatched troops to surround the area and search every car; we will find them sir."

"You had better," Kyoya hung up the phone and started to dial a number used only for emergencies.

"What do you need done Kyoya," Hunny answered.

"The triplets have been taken; I want you in charge of finding them."

"Done," Hunny hung up quickly, not wanting to waste valued time.

**During Club Activities**

Akira's cell phone went off; he programmed it to the security room's alarm. Knowing what the alarm meant Kazumi didn't want to waste time, she ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it. But before she did she shouted, "Host club members stay."

The girls hurried out of the room under the screaming of the alarm. Kazumi typed a few thing onto her computer, as soon as the last girl exited the room Kazumi hit 'enter' and the alarm stopped.

"What was that for?" Aoi asked as he walked over to her.

Kazumi ignored him and started type like crazy on her laptop.

"The triplets have been taken," Akira answered for her.

"What," Takeru asked stunned.

"How," Uruha said, "I thought they had the best protection."

"They did," Kazumi answered looking at her screen, "Too bad the protection is dead now."

"Dead? Why? I thought they just wanted us to stop the host club? Why would they go to such measures," Takeru asked.

"It is because they hired someone," Ryuu answered. "They hired a very evil man, one without morals."

"You know who they hired?" Uruha asked.

"Sort of, most hired help will not kidnap kids for a simple reason like destroying a school club, but if you pay this guy enough he will do anything. He goes by the name Whittemore."

"Oh god, we have to find them quickly," Akira said.

"I am trying," Kazumi said.

"What does this guy do," Aoi asked.

"Most of his victims end up dead, and all of them are beat up pretty badly too. The good looking ones were usually raped, he doesn't care if they are men, women, or children," Akira said quietly.

The host club members went deathly pale, Takeru even fainted. Kazumi was trying to blink back tears as she continued to type.

"Shouldn't you tell your father," Uruha asked.

"He would already know by now," Ryuu said.

"I have them," Kazumi said. "Their cell phones are on the main highway just outside the city. I think he threw them out the window though, because they are just in the middle of the highway. Shit."

"He already got outside of the city? It could take days to find their location," Akira said.

"We do not know how far away he is taking them," Ryuu said.

Akira's phone started to ring. He did not recognize the number and quickly showed it to Kazumi to type down in her computer. He then answered, "Hello."

"Hello Ootori, Akira," a voice Akira recognized said.

"Who is this," Akira asked as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"It does not matter who I am, it matters that I have your little brothers and sister," Migurushii said.

Akira was not really paying attention to what Migurushii was saying. He concentrated on his piece of paper. He wrote; 'It is the old host club, I think I am speaking to Migurushii. The idiot did not even disguise his voice. Find out where he is'.

Kazumi started to search.

"If you comply with our wishes, the triplets will not be harmed in anyway," Migurushii finished.

Akira smiled, "You are an idiot, and as soon as we find out who you are you are dead." Kazumi gave a thumb up to Akira telling him that she got their location. Akira hung up.

"Where are they," Akira demanded.

"You will not believe it," Kazumi said. "The idiots are here at the school."

"Let's go kick their ass," Aoi said.

"I will stay here with Takeru," Reita said.

They all ran to the tea club room.

**In an abandoned house outside the city**

"Are you awake yet little ones," Whittemore asked the triplets. One by one they started to open their eye. "It is about time, I was getting bored."

"What do you want," Ruki asked.

"I want nothing, I am just hired help. But since my employers are going to get caught soon anyway, I want to have some fun."

"Let us go before our father finds you," Kai said.

"Your father will not be coming anytime soon, and by the time I am finished with you there will be nothing left to save."

Ayano let out a small whimper.

"All three of you are quite cute," Whittemore said as he stoked Kai's cheek. Kai tried to turn away. Whittemore grabbed his chin and forced Kai to look at him. "I do not like disobedience. Do as I say and I will try not to inflict too much pain," Kai spat on his face. Whittemore punched Kai. Ayano cried out. "Shut up," he yelled. Ayano started to sob.

Whittemore turned to Ruki, "Maybe you will listen better, and I do not really like whiny girls." Whittemore kneeled in front of Ruki. "I think you are the best looking one out of the three. Your skin is soft and beautifully pale. Let's have a taste." Whittemore grabbed Ruki's hair to hold him still and slowly licked the side of his face. "You probably have never even thought about sex have you? Don't even know what masturbation is. I can be your teacher." Whittemore started to undo Ruki's pants.

"NO," Kai yelled. Whittemore pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ayano.

"Speak again and I kill your sister," he yelled. Ruki stayed passive.

Kai did not yell out again, but he did strain against his bindings.

Whittemore returned to Ruki's pants, pulling them down as far as he could. Ruki did not flinch, he stared straight ahead, eyes blank.

"As expected," Whittemore said, "even down here is beautiful." He grabbed Ruki's small shaft and started rubbing it, looking at Ruki's face for a reaction.

Ruki did not move or react in any way to Whittemore's touch. He did not become hard or start breathing heavily. Ayano had closed her eyes to keep from seeing her brother being touched. Kai on the other hand did not turn away. He watched Whittemore with such rage, if he got out of this, he promised, he was going to be the one to kill Whittemore.

Whittemore did not like the fact that Ruki was not doing anything but staring straight ahead, like Whittemore was not even there. "If you do not want to feel pleasure," he said, "then you will give me pleasure one way or another." Whittemore picked up his gun again and pointed it back at Ayano. "You have three choices. First choice, I put my dick in your ass and fuck you. Second choice, I put my dick in your mouth and you suck me. Third choice, you refuse to pick and I will kill your sister and make you watch while I fuck your brother. So, which do you choose?"

On the outside Ruki remained calm, on the inside, it was a different story. His mind was racing; it took a lot of his will power not to throw up on Whittemore when he touched him. Being fucked would be extremely painful, and he did not think therapy would help him after this was over. The thought of Whittemore's dick in his mouth was revolting. The last choice was not even an option; his choice had to be one of the first two. He was leaning towards the second option, the one that seemed less traumatizing.

Whittemore was growing impatient, "I guess it is the third choice then."

He turned towards Ayano when Ruki shouted, "Two!"

Whittemore grinned. "Excellent choice, but be warned, if I feel any teeth your siblings' lives are forfeit." Whittemore released Ruki from the chair, but bound his hands in the front of Ruki's body. Ruki did not think about the option getting him free from the chair, this was his chance.

Whittemore held Ruki down on the floor right there, not bothering with going to another room. Whittemore licked two of his fingers and before Ruki could figure out what he was doing they were pushed into his butt hole. This caused Ruki to react.

"What are you doing? Option two was the mouth," Ruki said through the pain of being stretched out.

"I have decided that it might not be in my best interest to put such a prized piece of my anatomy into your mouth. Your ass on the other hand, has no sharp teeth." Whittemore inserted another figure and continued to probe Ruki's ass. Ruki squirmed under him as if he could move away from Whittemore's fingers; he felt sick and violated. His thoughts were jumbled; his first experience with sex was going to be rape. Like hell he would let that happen. He could think of only one thing to do.

Whittemore was happy he was finally getting a reaction from Ruki. Ruki was now hard and moans were coming from his lips. He was not kidding when he said that Ruki was adorable and seeing his eyes glazed over in pleasure almost made Whittemore lose control. As much as his dick throbbed and ached to penetrate the boy, he wanted to see more first. One hand pinned Ruki's bound hands above his head, the other continued to explore Ruki's ass, gaining speed at Ruki's reaction. Whittemore leaned down, taking Ruki's small erection into his mouth. He felt Ruki's body shiver as Ruki tried to raise his hips and cried out.

Whittemore was pleased with Ruki's sounds. Thinking he had the boy, he started to suck Ruki, bringing him closer to climax. He felt Ruki shuddering, and knew he was close; a second later Ruki came, shouting. Whittemore drank the boy down, Ruki's body became limp, breathing haggard.

Whittemore chuckled, "If you think that was good, you are going to love this." He started to undo his belt and pull down his pants, letting go of Ruki's wrists. Whittemore believed Ruki would not fight him anymore; he got his dick out and was preparing to enter Ruki.

Ruki forced himself not to vomit throughout to whole ordeal of Whittemore touching and sucking him. He had to try extremely hard to picture a made up lover doing all of those things to him. It was the first time he had to think up a male lover, because there was no way a girl would do that to him. As soon as Whittemore released his wrists he grabbed his chance.

Ruki used is free hands, still bound together, to knock the air out of Whittemore. With the grace of a feline Ruki sprung up and side kicked Whittemore in the head, sending him to the floor with a loud smack. Whittemore did not seem to be getting up right away and Ruki did not waste any time. He pulled up his pants as much as he could with his hands bound and went to release his brother and sister from their chairs. Ayano threw her arms around Ruki crying silently. Ruki told her everything was going to be alright and she helped him undo his wrists.

"What are we going to do with him," Ayano asked, looking at Whittemore who was now bound tightly to a chair.

"Cut off his dick and make him swallow it," Kai said.

"No, we won't do anything to him," Ruki said. Ayano and Kai both whipped their heads around to look at him.

"Why the hell not," Kai asked.

"He deserves to die," Ayano said eyes hardening.

"No, he does not deserve to die," Ruki said. Ayano and Kai were about to protest when they noticed a smile on Ruki's face. A smile their older brothers had described to them; a smile they (the twins) only witnessed one time… on their father's face. The twins told them about the time their older sister was once kidnapped. Their father had thought people would have learned not to mess with the Ootori family after the Zetsumei trial, but one unlucky bastard thought he could get away with it. The kidnapper had sent photos of Kazumi to the house, their mother never saw these photos and neither had the twins, they only found out about it when Kyoya thought they were old enough to know, but they watched their father as he flipped through the photos the first time. The photos were of Kazumi, bound and gagged to a bed, naked. Throughout the photos Kazumi was shot up with drugs and raped. The smile that showed up on their father's face when he set the photos down on his desk was dark and sinister, it was the only time Ryuu and Akira had been truly scared of their father.

"He does not deserve to die," Ruki repeated. "He deserves something much worse than death."

The door to the house was kicked in, Hunny and Mori rushed through the door followed by Akira, Ryuu, and Kazumi.

Ruki had taken the lead and told them what happened, skimming over the really sexual parts; he was saving those for his father. Ruki told them he wanted their father to deal with Whittemore, much to their disappointment. As soon as they saw Whittemore tied to a chair when they first entered they relaxed a little bit, until they saw his dick hanging out. Both Akira and Ryuu lunged at Whittemore, but the triplets stopped them, and Ruki explained what happened.

Back at the Ootori mansion the whole family and the new host club members gathered in the living room. Ruki fed his mother and father the same story he told Hunny and Mori, saying that Whittemore underestimated him and thought he could over power him. So when Whittemore let Ruki out of the chair, he attacked.

The triplets asked how they were found and it was the twins and Kazumi who answered.

"The people responsible for your capture were the old host club that we forced to disband," Ryuu said.

"They threatened us with notes saying they were going to do something bad, but we ignored them," Kazumi added.

"When you three were taken they called my cell phone. The idiots did not even disguise their voices and I knew who was responsible right away," Akira said.

"If that wasn't bad enough," Uruha said, "They were still at the school when they called."

"We ran over and beat them the shit out of them until they told us your location," Aoi said.

"Takeru had fainted at the news, so I took care of him until he woke up," Reita added. "When we managed to get there the floor was covered in blood."

"They finally gave Aoi and the twins the information they needed," Takeru said in a small voice. "After that we called an ambulance to pick them up, I do not think they will make it though."

"It serves them right, you do not go to such extremes for a high school club," Reita said.

"It could have been avoided if it was taken care of right away," Kyoya said looking at his three eldest children.

Akira, Ryuu, and Kazumi both looked at the floor.

"You always treat threats as if they are real no matter how small. Even if you think they are empty threats you make their lives a living hell so they don't even think of doing something stupid against the Ootori family."

"We are sorry father," Akira said.

"When we forced them to disband we thought we scared them enough that they would not attack us," Ryuu added.

"But we should have taken care of the threats anyway," Kazumi said.

"We are sorry father," the three of them said together.

"Well, this is enough for one day," Haruhi said. "The triplets are fine and the bastard who kidnapped them is tied up upstairs in Kyoya's study with Hunny and Mori watching him. Now off to bed all of you. Ayano, Ruki, and Kai come upstairs with me and I will tuck you all into bed."

Everyone knew what that meant. Haruhi might be putting on a brave face right now but as soon as she was alone with the triplets she would hug and kiss them and be thankful that they were back home with her.

"Reita, Takeru, and Uruha can stay in our room tonight," Akira said.

"Aoi would probably want to stay in Kazumi's room," Ryuu smiled.

Both Aoi and Kazumi blushed.

"I want to stay down here for a moment and speak with father alone," Ruki said.

Every said that it was fine and they filed out of the room.

"What did you want to tell me Akira," Kyoya asked when everyone left.

Ruki then proceeded to tell Kyoya every detail of what really happened. As Ruki told the story, Kyoya's face became dark. At the end Kyoya had his head in his hands and was staring at the floor. Ruki sat in his chair and waited for his father to say something, and then Ruki noticed drops of water falling to the floor. He walked over to his father and put his arms around his neck.

Kyoya straightened up and Ruki was able to see the trails of tears on his father's face. Kyoya pulled Ruki onto his lap and just held him.

"Is this why you wanted me to take care of him? Is this why he is in my study tied up right now and not a rotting corpse," Kyoya asked, his voice sounding rough.

"Yes," Ruki answered. "Akira and Ryuu told us about the time Kazumi was kidnapped and I figured if anyone can make Whittemore suffer the most, it would be you."

"Do you want to help?"

"Did Kazumi help with her kidnapper?"

"Yes."

A smile spread across Ruki's face, "In that case I would love to help."

Kyoya picked Ruki up in his arms and walk upstairs into his study.

**A/N: Well… I don't know… Review; tell me what you think of the ending. It wasn't too bad right? I could have made it worse, but I didn't have the heart to actually have Ruki fully raped. **


End file.
